


姗姗来迟

by chiwuanchuan



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-10
Updated: 2019-10-10
Packaged: 2020-12-07 12:07:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,577
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20975642
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chiwuanchuan/pseuds/chiwuanchuan
Summary: 纵然有些重要的事情或许会来得有些晚，但我很早就开始爱你了。





	姗姗来迟

**Author's Note:**

> 勋荣/林欲芳在瞎写/过多私设定加入的ABO/兔老师汉澈《好好说话别装B》售后

权顺荣的发情期总是来的又急又猛。明明下午的时候李知勋还在和他一起逛街，路过星巴克的时候那人要喝星冰乐，被一句“你不怕胖了”怼到哑口无言，要挟对方说下次发情期整死你，一副无所畏惧的样子，到了晚上事情就产生了变化。  
  
这两个人回家才依着权顺荣的意思开了一部喜剧电影，看到一半李知勋跑出去热千层面，老旧的烤箱有点难用，花费了多余的时间。还未回到房间里，在门外就闻见熟悉的香槟味道。  
  
李知勋算日子也就是这两天，沉着脸把刚热好的千层面放在餐桌上，想着这么好吃的东西又要成全权顺荣的室友，叹口气，检查两遍家里的窗户是否都关好，这才推门回房间里去。  
  
果不其然权顺荣已经进入发情期，房间里的味道还没有完全爆发开但已经逐渐变得浓郁，衣柜门大开，权顺荣随便扯出几件李知勋的衣物堆在面前，已经冒汗的鼻尖湿乎乎抵上去。  
  
额头上也布满细密的汗珠，权顺荣把头凑上去胡乱地磨蹭，黏糊地喊李知勋的名字，因为意识有些涣散所以口齿不清，不仔细听只以为是不成句子的呜咽。  
  
他甚至没有听到李知勋开门的声音，直到李知勋开始释放信息素，甜腻的酒香里掺杂了一点苦涩的味道，床上的人迷茫地抬头，只稍一眼强忍许久的眼泪就掉了下来。  
  
无奈衣物还散发着李知勋身上的味道，权顺荣想靠近对方却挪不开身体，只好还将脸埋在衣服里，背对着李知勋撅起屁股摇：“知勋，唔……想要……”  
  
衣物还都在身上挂着，却因为权顺荣在床上扭动的动作变得狼狈不堪，棉质睡裤褪下来一半，就有半截圆润光洁的屁股露在外面，臀肉厚实的。权顺荣虽然经常跑健身房，但是屁股肉总是松软的，触感像小孩子。  
  
李知勋上前帮他脱干净下半身，揉了几下柔软的屁股肉，右手往两腿中间一伸，因为体温稍低些，刺激得权顺荣立马就呻吟着冒了些水，不知道是前面的还是后面的，湿热地沾在李知勋指间。  
  
“快点，快点给我……”发情期的性爱少了一些情趣和意境，但是来得很激烈。权顺荣腾出一只手抓紧李知勋的手腕，他虽然是omega但是整个人要比李知勋高大一点，对方细嫩的手一把就能握住。  
  
被他汗湿的手带领着，或者说李知勋用手故意引导他的手，直接就着手上的液体插进去两根手指扩张。完全不需要适应的时间，权顺荣的身体早已经软下去，很轻松就能够进出，每一次都流出些液体，沾的屁股上到处都是。  
  
跪趴着对着李知勋，有些更趋向原始本能的姿势，权顺荣闻见李知勋更加强烈的信息素味道，虽然不浓郁但也足够刺激，脖子后面的腺体也完全朝对方展示。“快点，受不了了，想要知勋的肉棒，嗯……”  
  
李知勋应声，即使权顺荣的信息素惹得他脑袋发晕，也还是抑制住粗暴的想法，温柔地在对方腰上抚摸了两把，才缓慢地插进去。  
  
他还没有动作，权顺荣就满足地喘叹出声，被自己的alpha进入，第一瞬间心理上的满足要远大于生理上的快感。  
  
两人的相处模式和一般的情侣不太一样，权顺荣身为一个omega，或许因为稍微年长一些的缘故比李知勋主动许多，而李知勋身为一个alpha，对权顺荣的强制欲和其他人比起来，也没有那么高涨。  
  
毕竟现在新时代了，谁还搞一A一O强买强卖的事儿。  
  
哪怕连做爱也是，反倒是权顺荣总是缠着李知勋要个没完，哪怕不是发情期也总是缠着对方做得很激烈，加上崔胜澈这个反应不强烈的室友，自然是愈演愈烈。  
  
李知勋倒也受用，虽然本人主动索求的情况少之又少，但每次也都很卖力地满足自己的男朋友。  
  
此时他正张嘴咬着权顺荣后颈的腺体，强烈的酒精味道，说来也巧，权顺荣和崔胜澈两个密友兼室友，明明看起来一个比一个强烈，信息素也都是酒味，却都是omega呢。  
  
权顺荣却没有心思考虑这么多，只知道李知勋插进来之后自己后面又哗啦淋下来一堆体液，被自己的aloha安抚着所以意识稍微有些回复，偏又感受到该死的羞耻感。  
  
但是身体没有办法拒绝快感，还是卖力吞吐着李知勋开始缓慢动作的分身，他alpha的阴茎有些上翘，因为弧度有点弯所以每一下的刺激都很明显，由于在发情期情欲和快感都成倍地增长，权顺荣本来就是忠实于身体的人，即使害羞还是晃着腰对着李知勋：“嗯……知勋……不用习惯了，再快点，操进我的生殖腔，想要……想要你射给我。”  
  
李知勋同样忍得难耐，omega的内壁潮热柔软，这时候更是紧紧包裹着他想要更深地戳弄：“呃……插进去的话……顺荣怀孕怎么办？”嘴巴上在为对方担心，腰却还是猛力抽插，每次都顶到深处，等着权顺荣打开生殖腔。  
  
“嗯……”话语间李知勋就进入一个更加滚烫的地方，那隐秘处就是权顺荣的生殖腔，只进去一个头部对方就高昂着头部呻吟，抓着李知勋衣服的手指更加用力，“那……那你不还是进来了……没，没关系……射给我，哪怕，哪怕给知勋生孩子也可以……唔……”  
  
“顺荣也喜欢么？顺荣也喜欢小孩么？平时不是说不想要么？”  
  
“唔……比起来，更……更喜欢知勋……想要知勋在我的身体里成结，想……想要吃你的精液。”  
  
李知勋的最后高潮的时候还是捅进了生殖腔，射精的时候权顺荣连尖叫的力气都没了，高潮过后就昏沉地晕过去。  
  
李知勋出来喝水，刚好碰见回家的崔胜澈。  
  
他的衣服虽然穿着但是扣子大开着所以有些不得体，头发也汗湿了贴在头上，碰见崔胜澈在餐厅偷吃千层面，两个人都有些尴尬的面面相觑。  
  
但是崔胜澈这个omega，真的是一点反应都没有，房间里的味道很重，他也能看出自己有些尴尬所以开口：“啊，没事的，我没在发情期，也没什么影响的，你们可以随便……嗯，随便做……家里也没吃的，这两天我回来买。”  
  
崔胜澈和权顺荣是老室友，大学他俩就住一间，毕业后因为崔胜澈有些特别的体质所以就继续住在一起。连李知勋搬进来，他们三人同居的日子都有两三年了，这个时候客套话自然是没有意义的，李知勋才把搅拌杯里的蛋白粉喝了一半，就听见卧室里权顺荣醒来喊他的声音，只好捋一把额前的刘海再跑进去。  
  
“顺荣每次发情期都更黏人呢……”崔胜澈这样的场面也不是第一次见，但无论几次都会发出同样的感叹，“明明平时就已经很黏人了，发情期要更依赖知勋好几倍呢。”  
  
他喃喃自语间看见李知勋推开卧室门又关上：“不过知勋也真的是，喜欢他喜欢的不得了呢。”

  
  
但故事的起因并不是这个，这次故事的起因，是从一份身体检查报告开始的。  
  
没想到崔胜澈这小子起步晚，跑得还挺快，和同样一起装beta相亲误打误撞看对眼的尹净汉交往没一阵子之后就领了证。  
  
李知勋和权顺荣陪着做了婚检，还没来得及看别人的热闹，麻烦就惹到了自己的头上。  
  
“发育未完成？”  
  
“那就是还没发育完全的意思么！意思就是……李知勋你那么早就分化了难道还没完全性成熟？”  
  
四个人坐在家庭餐厅的卡座，李知勋面对身边咋咋呼呼的权顺荣，只是专心在自己面前的芝士焗薯条上：“我当年分化也是因为你提前分化了之后每次都找我解决，所以我也提前分化了吧，当时我还没到年龄呢。”  
  
“谁叫我那么喜欢你啊！我当时可是说了，哪怕你也是omega，我也不会放过你的。”  
  
还是对面的尹净汉脑子转得快：“哇，那顺荣你岂不是在知勋还没完全长大的时候就逼着人家和你搞了？”  
  
一边的崔胜澈还偏要火上浇油：“哇……权顺荣，你这也太过激了……”  
  
“谁叫我那么喜欢李知勋嘛！”  
  
虽然拿到了李知勋还没有发育完全的报告，但是医生说李知勋功能上没有任何问题，所以也并没有对两个人的关系造成什么重大影响。  
  
这样一来，连他们两个人在权顺荣发情期的时候做爱，屡次捅进生殖腔并且内射还没让权顺荣怀孕的事也有了缘由。  
  
这反而成了权顺荣更加纵欲的令箭，知道了李知勋可能还有一年多才发育完全的时候索性平时做爱也不叫李知勋戴套了，加上崔胜澈搬去了尹净汉公寓，变更加肆无忌惮的，有时候明明还在厨房两个人一同准备晚餐，看见李知勋低头料理的样子就来了感觉，扯着对方在厨房做爱。  
  
其他地方，当然也是试过的，连阳台的地板上都尝试过了，洗衣机在面前震动，李知勋就摁着他的肩膀趴在盖顶上操弄。反光的面板上可以看见自己深陷情欲的表情和身后闷着头猛操的李知勋。

  
  
按照道理来说权顺荣这人很少产生顾虑的，他这人想得不多，沟通也多靠双方直白的谈话，然而一次无聊的开水间内的谈话，却叫他产生了不小的焦虑。  
  
其实权顺荣很少参与同事们的八卦，只不过那天突然讲到谁家的小孩发育迟缓，他就突然来了兴趣，滔滔不绝讲起崔胜澈和李知勋的例子。  
  
其他人都知道李知勋是他的伴侣，听他讲完就想起那个在发情期前后两天会来公司楼下接送权顺荣的alpha，结合权顺荣讲的例子倒觉得也有点意思。  
  
就是不知道谁讲了句小权你那么热情，你家alpha还没长大呢，他不会觉得你总是强迫他，烦恼的很吧。  
  
气氛一下变得尴尬起来，一群人随意开了个玩笑，权顺荣当下也只好打了个哈哈就糊弄了过去。  
  
可权顺荣就会在这样的小事上钻牛角尖，回家之后恰逢撞上李知勋也莫名的心情烦躁，两个人拌了几句嘴，以前要是崔胜澈在还会做和事佬排解，如今两个人只能自己解决，李知勋则是去打游戏，权顺荣带着恼就自己先行躺上了床。

  
  
权顺荣睡得迷迷糊糊感觉有人从背后抱住了自己，下半身炽热的一根顶在他臀间。  
  
空气里有浓郁的红茶味，李知勋难得主动一次，如果是平时，权顺荣早就美滋滋地贴上去了，但此刻心里有心事也有顾虑，加上刚才失眠了半天才睡着，这个时候无心应付李知勋，胳膊软塌塌地推开：“唔……我不想做……”  
  
李知勋却仿佛没有听见他讲话，径直咬破权顺荣脖子后面的腺体让他直接陷入情欲。  
  
身体的反应和脑海里的情感冲击着权顺荣矛盾的想法愈发极端，还是试图想要拒绝：“呃……能等明天么？今天真的不行……”  
  
回答他的只有李知勋粗重的喘息，并且对脖子后面腺体更加显著的刺激，omega对alpha天生的顺从让权顺荣无法拒绝，甚至后穴因为对方信息素的刺激已经开始流水，李知勋的手也伸下去，短裤上已经被洇湿一块。  
  
权顺荣尽全力才能做出微弱的抵抗，然而面对作为alpha并且最近更勤去健身房的李知勋，对方只是纹丝不动地继续之前的动作。  
  
早已经习惯了李知勋的身体先一步软下来，权顺荣的分身也立起来顶住裤子的布料，粗糙度触感摩擦着龟头，很痛。更重要的是后穴已经开始紧缩，迫切的想要吃下什么似的。  
  
李知勋的炽热就顶在他的大腿根，透过布料传进来的温度十分惊人。空气里的味道本来就苦涩，加上被标记后的omega会受到alpha的影响，权顺荣本能地往回退，对方却更加热情地凑上前来。  
  
权顺荣从未被自己的alpha强迫做过，他和李知勋之间的种种大多时候都是他主动，如此一来就更因为白天聊天的内容感到愧疚。  
  
或许自己的过分热情，会让李知勋产生同样的困扰么？  
  
印象里李知勋从来没有拒绝过自己，哪怕是还没有成年，他提前分化，进了发情期也甜腻腻地给对方说要和知勋做了才吃抑制剂。  
  
李知勋一直做得很好，却总是很沉默，权顺荣知道他不喜欢表达自己，无论喜欢和讨厌都是。  
  
如此把自己和其他一切事情都往坏方向想的权顺荣，自然在心里把自己贬低到了极点，不知不觉就哭了出来。  
  
权顺荣起初只是小声的呜咽，待李知勋发现他的异样停下动作之后，才大幅度抽噎出声，肩膀也连续起伏，然而只是哭，一句话都不说。  
  
“顺荣……”李知勋终于说话了，嗓音却低哑得吓人，惹得权顺荣回头看他。  
  
权顺荣看到李知勋的样子才知道他发情了，作为alpha迎来第一次发情，可能是李知勋真正性成熟的标志。  
  
他的样子看起来明显不怎么好受，却因为权顺荣的情感波动死命咬着下嘴唇不动作，红肿着几乎快要出血，眼角也湿润起来：“顺荣怎么了……不想和我做么？顺荣不想要了么……”  
  
其实自己也被李知勋半拖进发情期，权顺荣的屁股痒得泛疼，虽然看对方可怜巴巴的样子，却还是趁着这机会发问：“不是，只是觉得，我平时会不会太强迫你了……”  
  
“强迫？为什么这么说？”李知勋控制不住自己的身体，即使强撑着理智还是控制不住自己的手，又不像伤害权顺荣，只好隔着一段距离跪坐在床上手淫，像对方虔诚的信徒，匍匐在神祇的脚下乞求一眼垂怜。  
  
“因为你不是一直都……都是在配合我吗？分化也是发育也是……总是我在强迫知勋的感觉……所以我就会觉得你会不会很困扰……”  
  
“为什么这么想。”  
  
“因为知勋你总是不说啊……你现在明明是发情期了吧，那为什么现在宁愿忍着，一开始也不愿意给我说？”  
  
“没有困扰。”  
  
李知勋打断了权顺荣的唠叨。  
  
“啊？”  
  
“没有觉得顺荣的事情很困扰，呃……”李知勋意识有些模糊的，先解决了权顺荣的不安，紧接着抓住权顺荣的脚腕，搂着对方的小腿继续自慰。恶意地用舌尖舔舐对方的脚背，听权顺荣细小的呻吟，没一会儿就低吼着射出来。  
  
等待思维变得清晰，才凑上前搂住脸红的权顺荣，额头相抵：“顺荣，纵然有些重要的事情或许会来得有些晚，比如我的分化，我身体上的成熟。”  
  
“唔……”权顺荣凭借多年的默契察觉到李知勋接下来要说些表白的话，想伸手阻止对方却来不及了。  
  
“但我很早就开始爱你了。”  
  
“啊！为什么这时候说告白的话啊，完全属于犯规啊！”  
  
“那现在可以操顺荣了么？”李知勋见权顺荣终于笑起来，下半身射过一次的性器仍然高高立着。  
  
“可以了，既然是等了这么久才等来的发情期，知勋想做多久都可以。”

  
  
谢谢你一直等我。  
  
也谢谢你一直愿意接受我的等待。  
  
END.  
  



End file.
